


К вопросу о единорогах

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Fannni



Series: Поговори со мною, ангел [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bromance, Care, Crowley is a Virgin, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, er - Freeform, postcanon, unicorn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Кроули постоянно видит рядом с их коттеджем единорогов. И крайне возмущен тем, что остальные делают вид, будто никаких единорогов не видят.
Series: Поговори со мною, ангел [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776265
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	К вопросу о единорогах

**Author's Note:**

> флафф, безудержный и беспощадный

— Ох, ангел… Правда, они прекрасны?

— Прости, мой дорогой, я немного отвлекся на свежеприсланный каталог октябрьского аукциона… Так кто прекрасен?

— Ангел! 

— Э-э-э?

— Вот только не начинай опять! Эта шутка уже давно перестала быть смешной.

— Ты о чем?

— Не говори, что ты их снова не видишь! Если не хочешь, чтобы я обиделся. Я серьезно, ангел!

— Как скажешь, мой дорогой, как скажешь. Не буду.

— Все, ангел.

— Кроули…

— Я сказал: все!

— Кроули, дорогой мой… Меньше всего я хотел бы тебя обидеть. Правда.

— Тогда зачем?

— Ну я же не отрицаю твою способность их видеть. Все мы разные и видим тоже… хм… по-разному. Я верю тебе, дорогой. Ты их видишь. Поверь и ты мне, что я их и правда не вижу.

— Но почему? — Теперь голос Кроули звучит почти жалобно. — Раньше-то видел. Ну, помнишь, еще до Потопа, когда один убежал...

— Хм… — Азирафаэль отводит взгляд. — Это было давно. Пять тысяч лет — солидный срок, многое… хм… изменилось. 

— Хочешь сказать, что у людей в пожилом возрасте слабеет зрение и на наших человеческих оболочках это тоже отражается?

— Ну… в какой-то мере… и это тоже. Наверное.

— Но почему тогда я их вижу отлично? Или это потому, что Адам тебя обновил? Он все-таки ребенок, что-то сделал не так… Скажи, ты их видел до неслучившегося Апокалипсиса? Не помнишь?

— Ох, Кроули… Видишь ли… 

— Тук-тук! Добрый день! Есть кто дома?

— О! Анафема, добрый день! Проходи, мы с Кроули тебе всегда рады. Правда, Кроули? Как здорово, что ты к нам заглянула, мы как раз собирались пить чай!

— Ангел! С каких это пор тебя так радуют ее визиты? Мне начинать ревновать?

— Ох, Кроули! Твои вечные шутки…

***

— Адам, ну хоть ты-то их видишь? Они прекрасны…

— Да. И нет.

— В смысле?

— В смысле: да, вижу. И нет, не вижу в них ничего прекрасного. Они даже на лошадей не похожи! Помесь анорексичного носорога и бледной поганки.

— Ночью они светятся. Чуть-чуть, словно крупные светлячки. А если смотреть на них ранним-ранним майским утром, когда они бегут по самому краю утеса на фоне предрассветного неба, их шкуры сияют радугой. Мне кажется, среди их предков были и кэльпи: пару раз я видел, как они продолжали бег по воде, совершенно этого не замечая. И не проваливаясь.

— И все равно они мерзкие.

— Но ты хотя бы их видишь. Интересно почему?..

— Не знаю.

— Почему мы с тобою их видим, а остальные нет? Что между нами общего, чего нет у других? То, что мы оба выходцы снизу? Слушай, а Бобик их видит?

— Да вроде видит. Или чует, по крайней мере, — постоянно облаять пытается.

— Ха! Точно! Значит, в этом все и дело. И значит, я прав: они действительно немножечко кэльпи!

***

— За шесть тысяч лет может приесться все что угодно, ангел! Ну это как в том анекдоте, когда выходишь на пляж, а там станки, станки, станки…

— Эм… Дорогой, я не очень уловил твою мысль. Какие именно станки? И почему станки вдруг на пляже?

— Забей, ангел. Я просто имел в виду, что… Ну вот представь, что ты съел десять великолепных блинчиков. С клубникой и взбитыми сливками, просто супер. А потом еще десять. И тебе приносят еще. И еще. Представил?

— О да…

— Теперь понимаешь?

— Э-э-э… И в чем тут подвох?

— Все шесть тысяч лет! Каждый день! Блинчики и снова блинчики, пусть даже и самые прекрасные! Да тебя от них тошнить начнет!

— Почему? Если это мои любимые блинчики от моего любимого повара… К тому же всегда можно слегка разнообразить и самому при помощи разных соусов и наполнителей, даже если повар и не догадается… А он должен догадаться, раз это хороший повар…

— Ладно, ладно, я понял! Это была неудачная аналогия.

— Хм… Кроули?

— Да?

— А ты настоящий искуситель!

— Нгк… Да. Это… я.

— От этих разговоров я что-то проголодался. Может, закажем блинчики?

— Конечно, ангел!

***  
— Мистер Фэлл, я давно хотела вас спросить…

— Да, Анафема?

— Мистер Кроули, он… Кстати, а он все еще пристает к вам по поводу единорогов?

— О, последнее время значительно реже, моя дорогая. Но иногда… Да, бывает.

— И что, он до сих пор так и не понял? Да ладно! У вас же по всему коттеджу раскиданы исторические любовные романы! Во всяком случае, в последнее время их стало намного больше — я даже подумала, что вы это специально.

— Ну… в какой-то мере.

— И что? Он до сих пор ни один из них так и не прочел?

— …

— Да ладно! Нет, что, на самом деле? Кроули не читает любовных романов? Может, вы еще скажете, что он и мелодрам не смотрит?! Не поверю!

— Исторические не читает, увы. Говорит, что там лажают с антуражем и вообще ему неинтересно страдающее Средневековье. Мне кажется, настоящая причина в скверных воспоминаниях о четырнадцатом веке, и тут уже ничего не поделать. 

— Но что-то же он читает?

— Только современные. А в современных, моя дорогая, почему-то крайне редко упоминаются единороги. Я бы даже сказал, совершенно не упоминаются. Как и… хм...

— М-да. С девственницами в них тоже как-то туговато, тут вы правы.

— Моя дорогая... мне все же кажется, что это немного не наше дело.

— Так бы и было, мистер Фэлл, если бы не его постоянные шутки на грани приличия. И даже за гранью. Эти намеки, эти раздевающие взгляды поверх очков, эти понимающие многозначительные ухмылки… И над вами он постоянно издевается. Ладно я, я замужняя дама и могу за себя постоять, но мне обидно за вас, мистер Фэлл. Так порою и хочется стереть эту наглую ухмылку, сказав ему прямо в глаза, что единороги не ошибаются! Чтобы хотя бы разочек увидеть, как ему становится…

— Ты слышала?

— Что?

— Какой-то шум. В прихожей.

— Что-то упало?

— Нет. Это хлопнула входная дверь…

— Кто-то пришел?

— Нет. Ушел.

— Но ведь…

— Кроули. Он умеет ходить совершенно бесшумно.

— Ох… Думаете, он… слышал?

— Думаю, да.

— Его надо найти!

***

— Хотите чаю, мистер Фэлл?

— Ты его нашла?!

— Нет.

— Но… тогда почему…

— Почему я сижу тут и пью чай? Потому что ждала вас, мистер Фэлл. Не хотелось уходить, не попрощавшись, невежливо как-то. Я бы и раньше это сделала, но вы ушли так стремительно…

— Но… почему ты его не искала? Ты же сама говорила, что…

— Чтобы не найти. Случайно.

— Но… Но… Анафема! Его надо найти! Он же всегда все драматизирует! Он же может сотворить какую-нибудь глупость, если его не найти, он же сейчас себя так накрутит, мне даже представить страшно, что он может…

— Потому что найти его должны вы, мистер Фэлл. До свидания. И... удачи.

Кажется, она добавила еще пару слов, что-то похожее на «вам обоим». Но Азирафаэлю могло и показаться. Ему некогда было останавливать Анафему и спрашивать, что она имела в виду. Если вообще имела что-то. Ему надо было искать Кроули.

***

Конечно же, он его нашел. Вечером, уже после захода солнца, на Белых скалах. Просто вдруг вспомнил, что они там часто сидели ночами и смотрели на звезды. Тот край утеса, что ближе к холмам, был довольно неровным, и если сойти с туристической тропинки, то можно было найти множество укромных местечек. Но Кроули не был бы самим собой, если бы выбрал одно из них — он устроился на краю центральной смотровой площадки, хорошо просматриваемой издалека. Не исключено, что при этом распугал своим мрачным видом всех потенциальных любителей пикников на природе с красивым обзором. Во всяком случае, сидел на самом краю он очень решительно, угрюмо и неприступно, свесив ноги над обрывом.

И не обернулся, хотя не мог не слышать, как хрустит гравий под ангельскими ботинками.

Площадка официально не считалась смотровой, и потому ограждение на ней отсутствовало. Азирафаэль остановился в полушаге от края. Сцепил руки за спиной, разглядывая опрокинутое черно-синее небо с яркими искрами звезд. Ночи над морем даже в августе никогда не бывают черными беспросветно, водная гладь — словно зеркало маяка, она усиливает любое самое слабое мерцание и умножает стократно, делая темноту прозрачной и призрачной, разливает дрожащее сияние от горизонта до горизонта, и уже не понять: то ли это далекие звезды отражаются в воде, то ли подводные светлячки отражаются в небе. 

— Пришел поржать? — хмуро спросил Кроули, так и не повернув головы. Голос его был напряженным и злым. — Рим припомнишь, да? Как я там облажался с Калигулой… Ты уже тогда догадался, да?

— Нет.

— Хоть что-то радует. — Кроули невесело хмыкнул. Похоже, радовало его подобное обстоятельство не так чтобы очень. В голосе добавилось горечи, напряжение никуда не ушло. — Но сейчас-то, ангел! Мог бы и сказать. Чисто по дружбе, чтобы я тут перед вами не выставлял себя последним... придурком. Знатно повеселились, да? Бесплатный цирк! Весь вечер на арене демон Кроули! И главное — сам. Все сам! Как всегда. «Секс? Ангел, да ради кого угодно! Я знаю о сексе все еще со времен Адама! Я же демон-искуситель, ангел, это моя работа! Хочешь искусить кого-нибудь — спроси меня как!» Смешно, да? Уржаться. Да я...

Кроули замолчал — резко, на полувдохе. Потому что Азирафаэль, вздохнув, неловко опустился рядом на край обрыва. Почти касаясь боком о бок. Поерзал, усаживаясь поудобнее и придвигаясь еще ближе, теперь уже точно вплотную. Снова замер. Кроули молчал, даже, кажется, дышать перестал. Но не отодвинулся. В быстро остывающем ночном воздухе Азирафаэль ощущал жар, исходящий от худого жилистого тела, даже через несколько слоев одежды.

— Только не воображай себе, что я хранил какую-нибудь чушь или кого-то там ждал! — в голосе, ломком и тающем, словно утренний лед, теперь звучал такой отчаянный и трогательно-беспомощный вызов, что у Азирафаэля перехватило горло. — Даже не думай, ясно?!

— Я… не думаю.

— Вот и не думай!

Кроули непримиримо передернул плечами — и оказался чуть более плотно прижавшимся, чем секундою раньше. Словно случайно, словно по независящим от него обстоятельствам, словно…

Азирафаэль вздохнул и рукой приобнял его за талию, уже совершенно сознательно прижимая еще плотнее, всем боком, и уютно укладывая свою голову на напряженно-непримиримое плечо. Кроули засопел, но промолчал.

— Ничего такого я вовсе и не думаю, — сказал Азирафаэль, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал скорее примирительно, чем огорченно. — Мне просто немного грустно, что я их больше не вижу. Они, наверное, очень красивые, ты их так расхваливал... А я не вижу. Немного грустно. Вот и все.

Какое-то время они молчали. Потом Кроули вздохнул и, кажется, немного расслабился. Крутанул головой, потерся ухом о макушку ангела. Еще раз вздохнул. Кашлянул неуверенно. И, наконец, сказал уже почти обычным своим тоном, слегка смущенным и ехидным одновременно:

— Ангел…

— Да, мой дорогой?

— Не жалей. Они мерзкие. Не жалей, что не видишь. Адам прав, тут не о чем жалеть, выглядят просто отвратно. Помесь носорога и велосипеда, и шкуры цвета брюха дохлой селедки. А зубы! Ну точно потомки кэльпи, видел бы ты эти зубы! Вернее, как раз не надо, чтобы видел... Не жалей, ангел, правда. Они не стоят того.

— Спасибо. 

Азирафаэль не стал прятать улыбку, и она прорвалась в голос, он и сам это слышал. Кроули наверняка тоже. Плечо под ухом осторожно шевельнулось в некоем намеке на пожатие:

— Не за что.

— Я говорил тебе сегодня, как сильно тебя люблю?

— Да. Но у меня что-то со слухом.

Азирафаэль еле слышно хмыкнул и чуть повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать Кроули в шею (и почувствовать. как под губами дернется кадык). И снова замер.

Какое-то время они молчали, сидя обнявшись и глядя, как из-за моря выкатывается бледное обкусанное яблоко неполной луны. По темной воде протянулась серебристая дорожка — до самого берега, уткнувшись в белую гальку пляжа. Там, далеко внизу, под их ногами. Кроули то ли вздрогнул, то ли чуть передернул плечами, и Азирафаэль подумал, что, возможно, он видит, как по этой серебристой дорожке, словно по лунной радуге, убегает к далекому горизонту легконогий бесшумный табун.

Кроули снова передернул плечами и сказал:

— Ангел… знаешь что?

— Да?

— Я не хочу их больше видеть.

Азирафаэль моргнул. Неуверенно поинтересовался:

— Пойдем домой?

И осознал, какую сморозил глупость, еще до того, как Кроули издевательски фыркнул в ответ:

— О, ради кого угодно, ангел! Как такое умное существо может быть таким глупым?! Я не хочу их больше видеть! Никогда. Ну вот ответь: что в этих моих словах показалось тебе таким уж непонятным, а?!

— Что… — Азирафаэль сглотнул. — Прямо здесь?

— А тебя что-то смущает?

Азирафаэль подумал. Запрокинул голову, жмурясь от яркого света луны и пытаясь рассмотреть почти не различимые звезды. И чувствуя, как губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке, все шире и шире.

— А ты знаешь, пожалуй что и нет...

***

Перед рассветом море отливало перламутром. Азирафаэль как раз лениво раздумывал, не потратить ли еще одно маленькое чудо (вдобавок к нескольким уже примененным — купол отвлечения внимания возможных прохожих, превращение части скалы в некий аналог ортопедического матраса и, наконец, аккуратное чудесное снимание и складывание стопочкой собственной одежды, потому что вряд ли в ее отношении стоило рассчитывать не деликатность разных там Кроули, а к своему пиджаку ангел за двести лет уже как-то привык) и не перенести ли их с Кроули, пребывающим в ласковых объятиях Морфея, еще и в ничуть не менее ласковые объятия утренних волн. Но тут как раз лежащий на нем Кроули шевельнулся и сказал хриплым со сна голосом: 

— Знаешь, ангел… Что касается единорогов…

— Да?

— Хотел тебе сказать…

И замолчал. Азирафаэлю могло бы даже показаться, что он снова заснул, если бы кожу на его груди не щекотало неровным и совершенно не сонным дыханием.

— Все-таки жалеешь, что больше их никогда не увидишь? — спросил он с преувеличенно горестным вздохом, когда молчание слишком уж затянулось.

— Нет конечно! — Кроули фыркнул. — Считаю, что оно того стоило. — И тут же добавил, привычно пряча нежность за своим обычным ехидством: — Но если ты еще хоть раз напомнишь мне про этих тощих бледных ублюдков…. Я не знаю, ангел, что я с тобой тогда сделаю!

— Хм? Угрожаешь?

— Искушаю.

— Старый хитрый змей!

— А то ж!

— …

Некоторое время спустя:

— Хм… Кроули, дорогой… Так что там касательно единорогов?

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
